Raja Vocative
Raja Vocative is the third song on the single Orange Raja, Blood Royal. It was re-released on the compilation Ghana. Lyrics A bird you would've liked brought the sky down But it was useless to see it without you around And in the unstoppable camera of my mind's eye I saw you and some foreign guy And I could hear your voice ringing I could hear you singing From all the way across the country in Palm Springs I can hear you now Your laughter tore through the New Jersey night And I can't stand it that I'm alright Stood out on the balcony and I took a look around And a bird we would've loved the sight of brought the sky down And I can hear your voice ringing I can hear you singing From all the way across the country in Palm Springs I can hear you now Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song written by a much younger man than me who had the same Social Security number. It's a love song." -- 2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *"There is maybe one person alive who would be able to do the decoding necessary to get at the truth of the matter, and she isn’t talking." -- "A Constant Reminder That People Burn And So Does Time" (May 2008) Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1994-08-18 - Under ACME - New York, NY *1995-04-12 - Simplon - Groningen, The Netherlands *1995-04-15 - Underground - Cologne, Germany *1996-03-14 - Broadway Kino - Essen, Belgium *1996-08-30 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1996-09-03 - Fletcher's - Baltimore, MD *1996-09-11 - Argo - Denton, TX *1996-11-22 - Slattery's - Dublin, Ireland *1997-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1997-06-14 - Zoot's - Detroit, MI *1999-01-24 - Echo Lounge - Atlanta, GA *1999-07-23 - CBGB - New York City, NY *2003-08-23 - Breadstretchers - Springfield, IL *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-05-26 - Daytrotter Session - Daytrotter Studio - Rock Island, IL *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2012-01-27 - Cafe Eleven - St. Augustine, FL *2012-07-xx - Gothamist House Session - Florida Keys Recording Studio Rooftop - Queens, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2016-12-16 - House Show for Scott - Cherry Hill, NJ *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-09-06 - The Orange Peel - Asheville, NC *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands Videos of this Song *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2012-07-xx - Gothamist House Session - Florida Keys Recording Studio Rooftop - Queens, NY *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England Category:Ghana songs Category:Orange Raja, Blood Royal songs Category:Video Category:1995